1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to lenses and particularly, to a projection lens for projection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Lenses are usually employed in projectors, such as digital light processing (DLP) projectors, liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors, etc. In the design of above-mentioned projection systems, high resolution, low distortion, lateral chromatic aberration correction are always major concerns.
Therefore, what is needed is a projection lens capable of achieving high resolution, low distortion and lateral chromatic aberration correction.